1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a method for manufacturing a semiconductor device including forming a thin film on a substrate, a method for processing a substrate, a substrate processing apparatus and a recording medium.
2. Description of Related Art
The step of manufacturing a semiconductor device includes the step of forming a silicon insulating film such as a silicon oxide film (SiO2) and a silicon nitride film (Si3N4) on a wafer such as a silicon wafer. The silicon oxide film has excellent insulation property and low dielectric property, and is widely used as an insulating film and an inter-layer film. Further, the silicon nitride film has excellent insulation property, corrosion-resistant property, and film stress controllability, etc., and is widely used as the insulating film and a mask film, a charge storage film, and a stress control film. When a thin film such as a silicon insulating film, etc., is formed by the CVD method and the ALD method, either a chlorosilane-based source or an aminosilane-based source is generally used for example, as a silicon source (for example see patent document 1).